04965
}} is the 4,967th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 17 April, 2008. Written by JULIE PARSONS Directed by HENRY FOSTER Plot Part 1 In Mulberry Cottage Laurel and Ashley are quick to assert that either Laurel's blood group (AB+) or Daniels blood group (O+) must be incorrect. Dr. Marshall is sure it can all be cleared up but there will have to be an investigation. Laurel and Ashley brace themselves to have their past dragged up. In The Woolpack Lexi is drunk. Carl wants her to go back for a coffee. Lexi plays hard to get for a while but they soon set off for Carl's place. Miles enters and wonders why he hasn't been able to get through to Jasmine but she asserts that not everything revolves around him. Miles clumsily tries to ask Jasmine out but she tells him she's busy and leaves. Eric breaks his way into the back entrance of Farrers Barn leaving a trail of destruction and quickly sets up the spy camera upstairs. Dr. Marshall explains that Doug and a distraught Hillary visited her, worried that Laurel had been given the wrong baby. Ashley humorously dismisses it but Laurel is angry at her mother. Dr. Marshal tries her best to recount that she believes Hillary was delusional but checking the records and finding a discrepancy means tests will have to be done. Laurel storms out upset and angry refusing Ashley's offer to come with her. David arrives at Farrers Barn and as Eric hides under a table he notices signs of a break in. David hears a noise and inexplicably choosing a mop as a weapon goes upstairs. David finds Eric and rams the mop at his bottom causing him to bang his head. David asks what is going on and Eric wonders how he can talk himself out of this. In the Woolpack, Debbie wonders how Miles has upset Jasmine but he denies saying she was in a mood before he came in. Debbie tells him to follow the plan and tells him to be at her house in an hour. Mel enters and tells Greg his dinner is going cold. She says that she doesn't want him going up ladders drunk. Greg reckons he has a much better plan for the afternoon. Mel leaves intrigued. In Farrers Cottage, Eric tries to blame David for him being in the cleaning barn in the first place but David has no idea what he is going on about. Eric reckons David doesn't even care about the money and is just getting him back. David reckons Eric has concussion. He hands David the ransom note. In Tug Ghyl Debbie comes downstairs dolled up to greet Miles and let him take her out. He tells her the dress is Jasmines and reckons they share everything. Jasmine says Debbie helps herself. In Farrers Cottage David convinces Eric that he isn't behind the blackmail and Eric admits the whole thing is driving him insane. Stoic David reckons they'll work it out but Eric is inconsolable. In the village, Debbie tells Jasmine not to wait up as Jasmine returns indoors. Eli comes along and is not amused when Debbie tells him she is going on a date with Miles. Jasmine comes out to see Eli having a go at Miles. Debbie drags Eli away and leaves Miles to talk to Jasmine. Hillary and Doug pull up when they see Laurel but she storms past ignoring them. Hillary comes over but Laurel doesn't want to hear it. Laurel reckons nothing is too important for Hillary to meddle in and says she has a personality disorder. She tells her to leave her, Ashley and their dead son out of her twisted life. Doug calls after her but Laurel shouts for him to get Hillary professional help. Part 2 In the village David wonders if Eric will be able to scrape together £5,000 to pay the blackmailer. Eric reckons between Val and the tax man he is being bled dry but he could just do it on his cards. David offers to help but Eric refuses despite being touched by David's care for him. David wonders if Eric should come clean to Val but Eric dismisses reckoning he'd rather deal with customs and excise than Val. In Mulberry Ashley is arranging for Gabby to go elsewhere that afternoon. Dr. Marshall excuses herself and tells Ashley she will be there if she needs it. Hillary and Doug come home and tell Ashley that Laurel is by the bridge. Ashley leaves having a go at Hillary on the way. Dr. Marshall refuses to tell them what has happened. In Dale View Carl and Lexi emerge having had a romp that has messed up the furnishings. Lexi looks for Carl's phone. She confesses to redialling after Carl's call and getting the speaking clock. She denies that Matthew put her up to it but Carl reckons Chas was right warning Carl off Lexi. She admits Matthew asked her but that doesn't mean she will tell. Carl accuses Lexi of sleeping with Matt so she shoves him and says she wouldn't touch Matt. Lexi says the only reason she puts up with the brothers is Scarlett. She just wants a steady job, no hassles and some blame-free fun every now and again. In Tug Ghyl Jasmine is leaving a message for Debbie before telling Miles he shouldn't have squared up to Eli. Jasmine thought Miles had more sense but Miles confesses he just wanted to know if Jasmine would get jealous of him and Debbie. Jasmine is more amused than upset but confesses she was a bit jealous. They kiss. Carrying the blackmail money Eric struggles though the undergrowth on Speznerton moor as his phone rings. He falls over in a load of mud trying to answer it. It's David, he cancels the call. In the Woolpack Carl goes to the loo so Lexi orders the drinks. Matthew reckons Lexi and Carl look cosy before asking her what Carl has been up to but Lexi reckons she knows nothing yet. At a table Debbie tells Eli she's getting back to Tug Ghyl as Miles and Jasmine must have decided whether they are getting back together or not by now. Eli is lost. Laurel is at Daniel's Grave as Ashley comes across. Laurel wonders why Hillary is saying such wicked things, Ashley holds her. In Mulberry Hillary is drinking heavily as Doug comes in and wonders if he should go and find Ashley and Laurel. Hillary reckons the longer they give them the better before adding that she doesn't blame Laurel for lashing out and wishes she were delusional rather than see Laurel go through all this. Doug tries to reason but Hillary has a go at him. At the graveyard Laurel paces and rants not knowing who to be angry at nor why. Laurel tells Ashley she can't see Hillary and Ashley says they'll sort it. Ashley reasons that Hillary must be ill to have done this. At the Woolpack Eric arrives; muddy and dishevelled, and eyes Carl up suspiciously. David asks how his head is but Eric just wants a drink. David can't believe Eric went through with the pay off sure Val will realise something is wrong. David reckons he should have gone too and caught the blackmailer or at least known who they are. Eric knows it probably isn't over and goes to clean up as Val comes in. She rows with Eric and he goes home. In Tenant House Greg tells Mel they can't decorate how they like as they are selling the house on and it has to be neutral. Greg tells Mel to get up stairs so they can have a romp leaving Arthur in the kitchen in the pram. At Mulberry Laurel and Ashley arrive home to profuse apologies from Hillary and Doug. When Hillary says it was awful having to bury a baby believing it to be hers, Laurel rushes at her and slaps her telling Ashley and Doug to get her out. Doug, Ashley and Laurel can't believe Hillary's audacity when she wonders how Mel and Greg are going to cope when they find out. As Laurel and Ashley rush upstairs Hillary and Doug row about the possibilities. Meanwhile, Arthur lies happily in his pram. Notes In the final scene, just after Laurel and Ashley go upstairs, the picture switches to the front room of Tenant House while Doug and Hilary are heard Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday